Crystallized
by XForgottenEternityX
Summary: Alternate version of Arc Rise Fantasia. The Priestess of Imaginal goes on a journey to save the world while fighting her own ailment that dwells inside her. Will she continue to hang between the thread of life and death? Or is there a way?
1. Chapter 1

After defeating Hosea, the team goes to stop the White Spear. Niko has something in mind so he runs off. In this, Ryfia shows her bravery.

L'arc and the others go after Niko while Serge and Rastan stay back to stop the White Spear. They all reach the Computer room.

Cecille lets out a gasp, and then Niko's face showed up on the computer screen.

"Niko, what are you doing," L'arc asked.

"I'm going to destroy the turret, …..I'm sorry for all the trouble," Niko replied

"WHAT!" they all said in sync.

Ryfia's pov

L'arc started to scold Niko and everyone asked him to stop this. Ryfia was shocked to see Niko going to give up his life. She couldn't afford Niko being gone, just like Adele. Suddenly, Ryfia spotted an opening where the lightships where standing and assumed that's where Niko got his lightship. She went over to that place quietly and suddenly, came up with an idea.

"If I could go stop Niko while flying one of these, I could still save him," Ryfia thought, "after all, watching Cecille drive this gave me some knowledge to fly this, too."

Ryfia got in the lightship. There's still some time, Ryfia thought; she could still catch up to him. She saw all the dials but the one to accelerate the lightship was familiar. She pushed the button.

Meanwhile…

Cecille looked back, and then realized Ryfia was gone. Niko shut off his screen.

"L'arc! Ryfia's gone!"

"What?" L'arc replied.

I'm positive she was here, but….." Cecille cut off when she saw the opening. "L'arc the opening, where the lightships are…..what if…." Cecille was cut off by L'arc.

"Oh no! Ryfia!" L'arc ran towards the entrance to the lightships but the one Ryfia was in already left the

area. L'arc ran after the lightship but Cecille stopped him.

"You can't go there, you'll fall," Cecille yelled.

"But….Ryfia…"

"You're right. She can't even fly the ship….What is she doing"? Cecille said.

"Where do you think you're going, L'arc?" Leslie interfered.

"I'm going back to our lightship….I can't just stand back and watch…"

"L'arc, wait up! Aaand he's gone!" Cecille said. Leslie and Cecille both went after L'arc.

Ryfia's pov

As Ryfia flew the lightship, she spotted Niko's lightship. She got the hang of flying this old thing, even though some buttons didn't really make sense to her. She saw Niko heading or the barrel in Lascarde.

"Oh my god, NIKO"! She flew it on full speed and zoomed like a bullet towards Niko's lightship. Suddenly, she panicked and became scared. She believed that is she failed at protecting Niko, both will die unreasonably.

"I've got to try! I won't let Niko end up like…Adele" Ryfia decided.

She put the lightship in full speed and drove up to Niko's lightship. He was about to crash right into the turret.

L'arc, Cecille, and Leslie, all in Cecille the Brave took a look at what was happening. They spotted two lightships heading into each other, more like on into the other.

"Oh no!" L'arc shouted out. "Cecille take this lightship over there! Hurry!"

"We can't do that, L'arc! That's too fatal!" Cecille shouted back.

"I don't care! She-"and then they saw something that they didn't want to see.

Ryfia's Pov

"No! Isn't there a way to break that turret?" Ryfia then looked up to the roof. "Maybe…." She thought. Suddenly it hit her. She sped up in front of Niko's lightship and stopped there. Quickly, Ryfia opened the door, used the ladder and climbed to the top of the lightship. She saw Niko speeding up towards her lightship. She quickly used every magic she had. Using common sense, she used Dark magic since it was the WHITE spear. Void infinity was the only one she could use strongly.

"Behold, the annihilating darkness" chained those attacks quickly and hit them towards the turret. To Ryfia's surprise, the turret weakened. She looked at Niko's lightship to be rushing and only miles away. Boy was he slow!

Ryfia used her Excel attack as a finish, "sacred water….come forth and dance!" A bunch of beautiful blobs of water rushed towards the turret and literally broke it. But that wasn't it…..As Ryfia examined it; the turret was going to blow.

Ryfia saw Niko's lightship really close. As a reflex, she jumped off her lightship as Niko's lightship crashed right into hers. She landed right on the top of Niko's lightship.

Ryfia saw something that made here really happy, since Niko was heading right into the turret.

"A top exit!

She jumped right in front of Niko.

"Ryfia?" was all he could say. Ryfia grabbed Niko's arm and jumped out the window as soon as the turret blew! Bursts of flames came out as a huge explosion that even the lightships were consumed by it. Ryfia and Niko were falling, but they seem to have parted and couldn't see each other.

L'arc got the lightship to the ground as soon as he saw the explosion. And short after Ryfia and Niko falling out of the lightship.

"Ryfia…saved Niko? Whoa!" Cecille exclaimed

"Let's go see where Serge and Rastan are. They might freak out if they don't find the lightship. You want can come Cecille" Leslie suggested.

"Okay! Since L'arc already left us here, I guess I have no choice. This is HER we're talking about." Cecille said.

"Haha, he's just at that age." And they both headed off to see Serge and Rastan.

L'arc ran after where they fell from, apparently, it was near a beach. He stood at the edge and tried looking for either one of them. Niko was calling from the water far away yelling "help me! Mr. L'arc!"

"Niko! You're close to shore! Just use your hands and swim!"

As soon as Niko came out of the water with great effort, he dropped to the ground panting hard. "Woah! Wasn't that close Mr. L'arc? But looks like we saved Diamant," Niko chuckled.

L'arc went up to Niko and punched him really hard. "You idiot! What the hell were you doing? Do you know what you were going to do! You even put Ryfia in trouble. Where is she?"

Niko replied, "Oh….I kinda…"

"What Niko?"

"Sorry! I lost sight of her as soon we fell right into the water."

"Niko! Ugh…...Where could Ryfia be?"

L'arc runs off to find Ryfia and Niko follows him. He keeps going until he comes to the end of the beach. L'arc and Niko look around but see no sign of Ryfia.

"Mr. L'arc, I'm sor-"Niko starts but L'arc cuts him out.

"Shh…..do you hear that?"

A little coughing noise came from further in the forest. L'arc ran towards the sound. He stopped to see Ryfia weak and coughing until she saw L'arc. She seemed to have lost a lot of stamina. She then started to collapse.

"Ryfia!" L'arc ran up to Ryfia and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "What were you thinking."

"L'arc…" Ryfia said back in her lifeless voice.

Ryfia fell unconscious in his arms. L'arc looked at Ryfia to see her fainted and decided to take her to a doctor. "I guess she was pretty weak from all that."

"I'll get help from the others. We'll bring the lightship and then take Ryfia to see a doctor," Niko stated.

L'arc carried Ryfia and followed Niko back to the lightship.

After a short while, L'arc met up with the others.

"We heard it all from Cecille and Leslie. Is Ryfia okay? Rastan asked.

"She's fine. She's just really weak and needs to see a doctor," L'arc replied.

"So Romeo found her Juliet," Serge teased. L'arc told Serge to shut up and they were off to see a doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

L'arc and the others take Ryfia to the closest inn in search for a doctor.

"Hey hello! Is there any doctor here?" Serge asked, "Our friend here needs treatment"

"Calling out like that won't get a doctor, Serge, so stop worrying" Cecille pointed out.

"Well, I'm not the only one worrying here you know, Minimal Lady. There's the other guy too!"

"Stop arguing guys, we need to find a doctor for Ryfia!" said L'arc.

'See what I mean,' Serge exclaimed

"Did someone say "doctor"?" said a voice. A doctor entered the inn. He looked at Ryfia and then looked at L'arc. 'I'll take a look at her. Can you all give me one moment?" Everybody left the inn and waited there for the doctor.

Later, the doctor came out with a disappointed look on his face.

'What's the matter…? How's Ryfia?' questioned L'arc.

'Well she has had a pretty bad fall and has a slightly bad injury on her head. She's extremely weak and needs really good rest. And since she fell in the water, she has a cold,' the doctor finished.

'Ryfia's sick?' Leslie asked.

'Yes and she needs to be taken good care of. Like I said, she's weak and she needs rest. That's all. Not something too big.' The doctor left without another word and Niko looked at L'arc.

'Um….Mr.L'arc? I'm really sorry for the trouble I made. I even put Ryfia in danger.

'Not only that Niko! You left Ryfia to put her life on the line to save you from doing a selfish act. I don't need your apology. Apologize to Ryfia if you have to!' he snapped.

'Calm down L'arc.' Serge put in, 'The White Spear was going to hit Diamant and so Niko thought the only way to stop it was to-'

'Niko thought it was better to kill himself! And along with that, someone else! Even though we had to destroy the turret, sacrificing yourself wasn't going to do anything. There had to be another way,' L'arc protested.

Rastan entered, 'Like what, L'arc? Do you know of any other way to destroy the turret?'

'…' L'arc didn't know what to say_. 'If something wasn't done, Diamant was going to be history. And now that Diamant has been saved, Ryfia is now in danger'_

"What's with that face, huh, L'arc?" Serge asked.

'I'm sorry…I guess I'm just a bit too worried…

'Oooooh, I see! Thinking a little too much about HER isn't it," Serge rankled.

"Sh-Shut up," L'arc shouted.

'L'arc, don't you think we should go lock up Imaginal.'

'Why Cecille?' L'arc asked confusingly.

'Well, you know that Imaginal might destroy the world because Hosea is now dead, and with that the White Spear went off.'

'L'arc, I think we should go check up on Alf. I feel as he's up to something,' Rastan assumed.

'Yeah, you're right, Rastan…but someone has to stay back with Ryfia. I'll stay.'

'It's okay, L'arc. Being a hero is all about keeping others safe. I'll stay,' Cecille laughed.

'Okay thanks,' and then they ran off. They headed for Lascarde skywalk. They ran into the computer to find Alf worried.

'Where were you L'arc? What happened?' Alf asked

'We got the White Spear to stop but….Ryfia is hurt.'

'What?'

'Yeah', Leslie said, 'Niko was going to go destroy the turret but Ryfia took a lightship, and manually destroyed the turret and saved Niko at the same time. Now there is an unknown injury on her head. On top of that, she's sick. She's resting in the inn for now.'

'Well that's what happens when Imaginal wants these things to happen. He wanted Adele to die, too!' Alf stormed.

'What do you mean Alf?' L'arc said.

"I'm going to make Imaginal pay! For what he did to Adele, and for what he wants to do to everyone else.'

'You'll wake up the Divine Race. You realize that there aren't enough dragon gems. They'll die,' Rastan pointed out.

'Then try and stop me. Let them die for following Imaginal.' Alf boasted.

'I'm afraid I can't let you do that Alf', L'arc began, 'I'm going to save both races and if you just want to eliminate one of them for good, then you'll have to fight me again.'

Alf ran off with a serious look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

'Wait, Alf, please! Don't do this!' Larc shouted to him, while he noticed Alf approaching the room where Imaginal rested.

'Wait Alf! Before you do this, do you have any idea what this will lead to? It will lead to a conspiracy against the common-'

'So what? Imaginal doesn't deserve to exist! It took Adele away from me…..' Alf paused. 'I will make imaginal pay!'

Larc interrupted, 'Stop Alf!' Alf looked at Larc with wide eyes. "Do you honestly think this will lead to good? We all know what happened to Adele but that was not Imaginal, that was Ignacy.'

'It was under Imaginal's command that he did that to Adele. Imaginal needs to be-' Alf was interrupted by Larc.

'Do you believe that is what Adele wants?' Alf looked at Larc confusingly. 'If Adele was here, would she want you to take this path as well….the path to destruction?' Alf sighed and looked down at the ground.

'Listen Alf…We both want to save the world, but not like this. We'll both be at the same place as a result anyways. Listen to yourself….look deep inside of yourself and see what you want. Think about it….about what you want of this world.' Alf looked at Larc with deceptive eyes and then let out a bellow laugh.

'Huh?' Larc replied.

'Ha! You're a fool, Larc! Do you think Adele would want me to follow Imaginal then? That's stupid! Fine! If you want it that, then you'll pay too!' Alf runs back to the lightship and Larc and the others follow him.

Alf flew off in his lightship while the group stood there.

'Let's go back to our lightship. We probably won't be able to catch up with Alf anyways if we wait like this.' The group agreed. Larc controlled the lightship and started to follow Alf.

'What's that?' Leslie gasped.

'A crystallized land maybe,' Rastan said, 'underneath the ocean, though?'

'Whatever Alf is up to, it's not good. (Stupid!),' Larc exclaimed, 'should we go in there?'

'No,' Serge answered, 'there's no chance that we'll face Alf like this. I mean look at it…'

'You're right,' Larc agreed, 'then, what do we do?'

'Let's go see how Ryfia's doing, Mr. Larc,' Niko suggested. Larc nodded, turned the lightship around and led the lightship down onto the ground. When everyone got off the lightship, Cecille was running towards Larc fast.

'Cecille, what are you doing here?' Leslie shouted. 'You should be with Ryfia,' Rastan added.

'I know but,' Cecille puffed breathlessly and then said, 'Larc, Ryfia has a….' Cecille paused.

'What is it, Cecille?' Larc demanded.

'Larc,' Cecille started, 'Ryfia has a crystallization forming in her wound…'

'What!' Larc shouted, 'but how, Cecille? She was fine…..'

'Yeah but Larc….that explains the injury. She has the same crystallization that struck Zamuel…she might even…' Cecille stopped. Larc looked worried and sad but really determined to do anything Ryfia.

'Larc…' Rastan said but then was cut off.

'Let's go to the inn to see what the doctor has to say…' and then Larc walked off silently.

'Who would've thought that our own Diva would be crystallized…' Serge pointed out.

'Yeah I hope she gets better,' Leslie said, 'but what concerns me is that if Ryfia has crystallization, whatever happened to Zamuel could happen to her.'

'Let's hope not. She's the only support Larc has.' Serge said.

When the group reached the inn, they went to see Ryfia not there.

'Where did she go Cecille?' Larc questioned.

'I don't know! She was here when I went to go get you. I could've sworn I left her here, in this room.' Cecille panicked.

'Didn't Alf say that he'd make you pay,' Rastan said, 'remember when he got mad and ran off….wouldn't that mean….'

'What! Alf took Ryfia! That idiot!' Larc screamed.

'Calm down Larc! Well go over to him and ask him to hand her over,' Rastan interrupted.

'But what the heck does he want from Ryfia….If he does anything to her….' Larc said in a tone that was angered and annoyed, and threatening.

'I'm sure he wouldn't do anything, Mr. Larc,' Niko said, 'Let's go to him.'

The group went to find Alf so that they could save Ryfia. They got in the lightship and Cecille took control of the directions while Larc stood there with a blank face, looking at the floor. Niko went up to Larc and apologized one more time.

"Mr. Larc…I'm sorry…it's all because of me that Ryfia-," Niko started but was cut off by Larc.

'Forget that Niko. It's not your fault…I'm more worried about Ryfia in the hands of Alf right now.' Larc protested, 'just don't do it again…don't even attempt it…..'

'Thanks Mr. Larc,' Niko smiled.

After a while, Cecille landed the lightship on a plain, small area covered by thorns of crystals. Larc looked at the direction of the entrance and ran off without waiting. The group, anxiously, followed Larc without saying a word. When Larc and the others entered the Skywalk of Real, there was greenery all over the place and specks of crystallization coming out of the edges of the hills.

Far away, Alf and his group were standing there facing away from Larc's group and seemed to be fighting someone. Larc got a closer look, only to see a conscious Ryfia trying to fight her way out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alf!" Larc cried. Alf and his team turned around and looked at Larc while blocking the path, with Dynos ahold of Ryfia.

"What do you think you are doing?" Larc shouted.

"Larc!" Ryfia tried to run but from Dynos grasp, she couldn't escape.

"Don't be such a coward!" Cecille shouted at Alf in a disgusted tone, "Let Ryfia go!" she added.

"Hmph" Dynos said in an ill manner and then gave a grin. "My little sister," he added, "why do you care about this Imaginal Diva, anyway? She is worthless and has no sense of the world, either. I'm better than her."

"How can you say that?" Cecille protested, "Ryfia is my friend and along that, she is like a sister to me. I would never even think about her being worthless. She's helped me more than anyone else has ever had…" Cecille hesitated on the disdained face Dynos shot towards her, and then continued, "That includes you!"

"Then maybe you have forgotten that I am your brother and you along with father are the ones whom betrayed me! He always loved you and kept me to the side. I was always cast off and now, you cast me off too over this foolish Diva." Dynos shouted back with contempt.

"Dynos!"

"She's your sister, eh? Well then, see the Diva die in agony right in front of your very eyes as I tear apart her dragon gem from her body." Dynos mocked as he pushed Ryfia to the ground in between Larc and Alf's groups.

"Dynos!" Cecille shouted coming between the two, "Don't you even dare try to hurt Ryfia, or else…"

"Bwahahaha, or else what?" Dynos asked in a mocking tone.

Larc raised his sword at him and continued, "or else, you'll be asking for it."

"Stop Dynos. I'll take care of this," Alf came in front to face with Larc. Larc looked at his long lost friend with a piercing glare. Alf hesitantly looked at Larc and instantly raised his sword and swung it at him in which Larc, as a reflex, backed up.

"What do you think? I'd sit by and do nothing to get Adele's revenge?" Alf huffed.

"Huh?" Larc exclaimed, puzzled.

"Why else do you think I captured Ryfia? Not for my own benefit, but for Adele's sake. By killing Ryfia I can finally seek peace for Adele." Alf smirked.

"Alf, you are an irresponsible coward, aren't you? I though you told others that attacking innocent people is wrong. I should've known you are nothing but a hypocrite." Larc bellowed.

"You think this foolish girl is innocent," Alf laughed, "you are fooling yourself; you should know that she is the reason that Adele is dead and I will stop at nothing but kill her."

"Enough Alf!" Larc demanded, "You'll have to fight me before I let you hurt Ryfia."

Alf chuckled and then prepared his sword for battle.

Larc led the first blow as an Excel trinity with Leslie with Ariel Assault, Larc with Buster Lore, and Rastan with Thunder Roll, calling upon 'Crimson Shoot'

'_Leslie!'_

'_Go ahead, regret you ever met me'_

'_Can you survive this, Aaarrrgh!'_

'_Hah! Now fall!_

'_Wanna see me….really try! Think you could live to tell…so long…sweet dreams!'_

Leslie targeting her gun at Alf bounded him with a turning cross while he stood there in the void area and then kicked a ball of light towards him, leading for him to take in massive damage, finishing with a wink.

Alf, angered, stood there summoning something towards Larc and the others as they get antsy.

"_Behold,"_ Alf declared with his sword upright in the ground, he summoned a Rogress.

"_Held of judgment, proclaim your verdict, Absin!"_ Alf demanded. A large creature with one large eye held a big axe that kind of represented him.

"_Witness the logos of judgment, and judge you I will!" _Absin said as he twirled his large axe around and shattered the place with one blow that emanated large forces of purple resonances.

Larc and his team fell after that one blow as they all dropped to the ground, hardly able to move.

"Bwahahaha! Larc, you can never beat me! Now who can stop me from killing this ignorant Diva?" Alf threatened.

Alf raised his sword high and walked over to Ryfia. Ryfia looked at Alf in horror and then towards Larc. Larc looked at Ryfia in a fretful way and tried to reach for her, in which he couldn't because he was so weak from the blow Alf gave off.

"Ryfia…" Larc whispered to Ryfia in which she saw a hopeless expression on Larc's face. She turned her head to look at Alf standing over her, ready to lash it at her.

As soon as Alf slashed his sword down in a hurry, a bullet shot right towards the handle of his sword, and Alf's sword fell out of his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Alf looked at the person standing there with a gun in his hand. He ran his eyes up and down to examine the figure, and then his eyebrows slid close together which gave him a look of anger.

A Red head stood behind everyone else with his look of courage emanating from his face and a smoking gun clutched tightly by his hands, his feet spread apart.

"Can't hide from my sniping!" the familiar voice said.

Ryfia looked back to look at Niko standing behind at her and walking towards, despite the furious face Alf shot towards him. Larc looked at him silently, unable to admit the fact that the same Niko that used to flee from battles is now up against Alf. L'arc and the rest of the gang stood up with great strength after the blow.

"S-Sir Alf" Niko said, trying his best to keep his confidence. He then nodded and bent down to Ryfia in which Ryfia replied with a confused face. Alf stood there, unable to do anything, looked at Ryfia then at Niko and back at Ryfia.

Then Niko reached his hand out to Ryfia for her to grab his hand. She looked at him confused and then reached her hand out slowly and grabbed Niko's.

"I'm borrowing her for a sec!" and soon, before letting Ryfia to have a chance to get up, made a run for it and zoomed past Larc and his group. "Run Ryfia!" Niko encouraged.

"Get them!" Dynos shouted to Alf. Alf flinched and all of them ran after Ryfia and Niko. L'arc and Rastan ran up to Alf and crossed their swords to stop him from going any further.

"Not so fast" Larc mocked.

Cecille kept hold of Dynos while Leslie took hold of Clyde by pointing her gun at him to warn him about the smoke bullet that might come out of her gun if he moves. Clyde looked at Leslie with clenching teeth.

"What's wrong, General? Weren't you the one who told Larc to stop Alf?" Leslie smirked and left Clyde mocked.

"Why if it isn't the General to stop us, huh?" Serge poked fun, but after that, he made his face from joking to serious when he got out his daggers. Clyde looked at them ferociously.

Cecille and Dynos looked at each other with contempt, but Dynos avoided her glare more often.

Alf picked up his sword and sliced his sword towards Larc and he slashed back with his big sword, and they came into an 'x' position with their swords.

"Back off, Larc! Don't make me hurt you!" Alf roared. Larc didn't back up, but instead fought back, and after a struggle, he pushed Alf out of his position as Alf fell on the ground.

"Now Leslie!" Larc ordered in which she did exactly as she told him. She aimed her gun to the ground and then let out a bullet which spun around fast, creating a dust storm. Larc ordered all of them to run while Alf was down on the ground and the others were faded into the dust storm.

"Sir Alf…. Shouldn't we run after them" Dynos called out in question.

"It's okay, Dynos…let them be….." Alf stared in the void distance, just wishing Adele was there with him to be there for his courage.  
>"<em>I wish…I could've liked you…Alf…"<br>_Alf clenched his fists tightly and let them loose in defeat.

Larc and the others ran to the lightship, standing exactly where they left it, in the midst of the voltaic crystals set up as large spikes making a cage around the lightship.

They got in the lightship and saw Niko standing there.

Larc ran in and got to Niko first while Cecille took over the controls of the lightship and flew away as soon as possible.

Larc smiled at Niko like he would when he was proud by someone. Niko smiled back.

"Niko, what you did back there was amazing!" Larc smiled with proudness in his tone.

"Aww, it was nothing, Mr. Larc" Niko blushed, flattered by a comment he hasn't heard in a long time. "Besides, I have told Ryfia before that I will protect her so I'm just doing my job" he smiled. L'arc smiled and nodded.

"I just realized," Serge came walking by to Larc and Niko, "I can't see Ryfia anywhere…"

"Well…" Niko frowned, "She's sleeping in her cabin…" Niko slowly explained. "She fell unconscious so…" Niko looked over to Serge, who had one hand on his hip and looked to the ground with a slight frown. And then he looked at Larc who was looking at his face blankly, and then let out a big sigh and nodded while looking at the floor.

"Crystallization…" Serge whispered, but loud enough for the others to hear. Larc looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"A fatal killer, at that…" Rastan came in. "Larc, we can't just stand by and do nothing. Remember, it spreads and then slowly eats up a person from inside." Rastan looked at Larc seriously and continued, "The more we delay in action, it will become less likely that Ryfia will be able to endure it…and maybe even not be able to fight it in the end."

Larc looked at everyone in reason while thinking about what to do. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You take action," Leslie advised. "You don't sit back when a close friend is in peril, instead, you go all out, am I right?" Leslie finished with a persuasive tone.

"You're right," Larc replied with confidence in his tone, "But the only thing I know that can help is Ryfia's Ray Squall….And we don't even have that."

"Why don't we go ask the doctor?" Cecille suggested. "I'm sure he knows something."

"If he knew something, he probably would have told us about how to treat her." Larc exclaimed.

"No, we were in a hurry at the time, so we didn't go to the doctor for help again." Serge replied

"Oh yeah, then I guess it wouldn't hurt to see him. Let's go!" Larc said, and they all went back to the same hut where they found the doctor. As they landed the lightship, they hurried to the hut and caught the doctor in time.

"Doctor!" Rastan walked up to him.

"Oh, you are those travelers, aren't you? How can I help you again?" The doctor asked.

"We're here to ask some questions regarding what you had found recently," Larc told him, looking at him, prepared for answers that might be disappointing, but he was ready.

"Oh those same results in your friend," The doctor confirmed. The group nodded intently. "Well, feel free to ask any questions, I'll try my best to answer them at my best.

"Well then…" Larc started, "Ever since you've told us that she has crystallization…" Larc looked to the ground in silence, and then continued. "She has been fainting ever since, and becoming weaker and weaker."

"Yes, she will be showing signs of unconsciousness often because of that crystallization…" the doctor stopped there with the hope of not saying too much.

"If you have more information, please, tell us everything you know." Leslie said.

"If a person from the Divine Race is exposed to Hozone, they die of Hozone poisoning. However, with your friend, she fell in the water, which caused the crystallization."

"What?" Cecille gasped. And the doctor continued on.

"She fell somewhere in the ocean where there was Hozone present, and then when she was hurt on the head, the properties of the Hozone must have gone through her and spread through her body."

"How is that even possible?" Larc shouted. "She's wearing a dragon gem…"

"Yes, but that only prevents the Hozone from staying away on land. If the Hozone enters your body directly…."

"You'd be crystallized internally" Rastan finished.

"But isn't there something we can do about it?" Larc questioned.

"Unfortunately, you can't do anything about it…well, not that I know of…" the doctor sighed.

"What? So we just stand by and watch Ryfia die!" Larc yelled.

"Larc, calm down…" Serge said to calm him down. Larc turned away and was about to head back to the lightship when the doctor said something useful.

"I do know that if you use Hozone against crystallization, you can get rid of it…"

"Really?" Cecille said with one eyebrow up. Larc turned around and looked at the doctor with question on his face.

"Hozone?" Larc confirmed

"Yes but I'm not quite sure if that can work inside a human."

"What's the harm," Larc said. They thanked the doctor and headed for the lightship with an idea in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, L'Arc," Serge said, "Hozone? You aren't possibly…" He paused as L'Arc nodded towards him.

"Hozone crystallizes anything it comes into contact with," Rastan explained, "Even you know that. There is no way that Hozone can-"

"The Doctor says that it's possible," L'Arc added.

"He wasn't sure about it, though. He clearly stated that it may not work in a human, we shouldn't jump to conclusions," Serge replied.

"It doesn't sound logical, L'Arc," Rastan stated, "It's the same as putting fire out with fire; it's impossible." L'Arc was moved by Rastan's remark, but stayed calm to his reference.

"But there is a possibility. Remember, Hozone has the ability to manipulate code." L'Arc explained, "If that's the case, it's possible it can manipulate itself."

"Isn't there some way to be sure about this, then?" Cecille questioned. "We can't just blindly follow that theory."

"The only wise person I know would be…" Leslie started.

"Dr. Carlisle, right?" Niko answered. "Let's go to her Mr. L'Arc. I'm sure she can help us out."

"All right, let's go…_Hold on a little while longer, Ryfia._" L'Arc thought to himself as Cecille the Brave flew back to Diamant.

"She should be back in Carbunculus, where we last met her, right?" Cecille confirmed.

"She might as well be," Rastan agreed. Cecille landed the lightship safely near the gate.

"Who should stay here with Ryfia?" Cecille asked, looking to every party member.

"I'll stay, Mr. L'Arc…" Niko called out.

"Niko…" L'Arc looked at Niko confused and worried.

"Let me handle this. I got her into this mess, so I'm responsible." Niko sheepishly smiled, giving thumbs up to his friends. L'Arc smiled back and headed inside the city with the party.

* * *

><p>"Alright then," L'Arc said, "Let's head to the Senate." The group ran in the streets, up the long stairs leading to the Senate. They ran to the room where Dr. Carlisle stayed and opened the door.<p>

"Huh?" L'Arc scanned the room.

"She's not here?" Cecille said, surprised.

* * *

><p>"<em>What was I doing back there?" <em>Niko sat down, questioning himself, remembering back to the White Spear incident. _"What happened to me? I felt a sudden burst of energy in me, and then, found myself going to destroy the turret." _Niko put both hands on his face in stress, stranded them back his red head.

"Niko?" a soft voice called out to the red head from behind him. He turned around to see a purple haired girl standing there with her hands folded.

"Ryfia…" Niko shockingly looked at the Diva with a partially open mouth. Ryfia smiled to him before she was able to talk.

"Niko, what happened?" Ryfia assured worriedly.

"Y-You're awake!" Niko ran over to the Diva and hugged her tightly and then let her go. Ryfia blinked twice in curiosity of Niko's happiness. "I'm so happy you're awake!" the redhead happily stated.

"What happened to me?" Ryfia asked innocently. "White Spear, Alf…It's all so vague." Ryfia closed her eyes in attempt to remember, but to her dismay she only remembered clips of what happened.

"You saved me…" Niko looked to the ground. "I'm Sorry!" he broke into silent tears in front of her.

"Niko…" Ryfia flinched, unable to find words to cheer the lad up.

"Thank you. If you didn't, I wouldn't have seen another day with Mr. L'Arc and all of you." Niko wiped his face. "Thank you…" He smiled his crooked smile.

"I'm glad you're safe, Niko." She smiled cheerfully at the redhead.

"But after that, I can't remember what happened…it's vague…" Ryfia anxiously looked at Niko, expecting an answer.

"You fell in the ocean," Niko said, "near the red continent."

"And then, I remember falling unconscious. After that, I see Alf in my memory…..and you." The Diva stated as her memories played with her mind.

"Yeah, you were taken by Alf's group. They tried to kill you. L'Arc and the others were so worried for you."

"They did?" Ryfia saddened by Alf's behavior.

"The others went to go save you, but Alf wouldn't give you over…so…" Niko stopped.

"So?" Ryfia repeated.

"So I sniped them with my sniping!" Niko chuckled, making Ryfia smile as well. "But then you fainted again…..until right now."

"Where are the others?" Ryfia asked, looking around the lightship.

"They went to find Dr. Carlisle…see, the thing is-"Niko continued but was cut off by someone entering the lightship. Niko and Ryfia looked towards the door to see who it was.

"Ugh, we couldn't find her." Cecille entered the lightship crossing her arms. Soon the whole party came in the door.

"Ryfia!" Cecille screamed, running up to her as tears rolled down her brown eyes.

"Woah, we've been waiting for you to get up, Sweetheart." Serge added, "We missed you!"

"Thank goodness, Ryfia. We were so worried!" Leslie said, tucking her front hair behind her ears.

"Are you okay?" Rastan inquired.

"Thank you everyone." Ryfia smiled sweetly. L'Arc came in and the first thing he saw was Ryfia, conscious and alert.

"Ryfia…" L'Arc looked at the diva, "You're okay!"

Ryfia nodded to satisfy the party, as all of them, in return, nodded as well. "I heard that I've caused you a lot of trouble for you guys. I'm sorry…" The whole party turned towards Niko as soon as they heard what Ryfia was saying.

"Niko, did you tell her anything?" Cecille asked.

"Yep, everything! Except the crystallized part." Niko shouted out, resulting in a push by Cecille.

"Niko, keep your big mouth shut!" Leslie retorted.

"You dumbhead!" Cecille bluntly retorted. "You weren't supposed to say THAT!" Niko frowned and Ryfia noticed that.

"Crystallized?" Ryfia questioned.

"Niko, you are such an idiot!" Serge shouted at the redhead, saddening him more.

"Stop it!" Ryfia stepped in. "You all just keep shouting at him like that for no reason."

"What? He's the one who got you into this state." L'Arc came in.

"L'Arc, have you forgotten? Niko saved me! He paid for his mistake but at the same time, he acted like a great friend, just like he had promised." Ryfia shouted back, surprising everyone. Ryfia realized she was over doing it and calmed down.

"Ryfia…" Niko looked at the troubled girl.

"I'm sorry, just please don't blame Niko. He's done everything he can for us. You all need to realize that." Ryfia pleaded the group nicely, in which the group smiled in understanding.

"Thanks, Ryfia." Niko thanked the fair diva, in which she replied with a nod. She began to make her way towards the window thinking about what Niko said. _"Crystallized?"_

"Niko, you should be careful next time." Cecille whispered, "She shouldn't know about this. She won't be able to take it if she does."

"Well, whatever, what's done is done." L'Arc added. "Our goal is to find Dr. Carlisle….which we are having trouble with."

"Well, where else could she be?" Serge asked the group.

"Hey Niko, you're in the resistance, right? Would you have any idea where Carlisle is?" Leslie asked the redhead.

"I could try to contact with her, but I'll need to check with Kazaf…" Niko explained, "Can you take me to Ferris?" Niko asked Cecille, in which she nodded and took control of the lightship.

"Alright, thanks Niko." L'Arc said, "I'm sorry, once again for before." L'Arc apologized.

"Me too, Sorry Niko." Cecille also apologized, flattering the redhead.

"Aw, you guys!" The redhead blushed with a sheepish smile.

"Don't get used to it!" L'Arc added bluntly, making Niko cross his arms.

"You're no fun, Mr. L'Arc," Niko pouted.

"Pfft, whatever!" L'Arc retorted. As everyone scattered around the lightship, L'Arc turned his gaze towards Ryfia, who was lost in the scene out the window. He decided to go talk to her.

"Hey, Ryfia…" L'Arc walked up to the diva. L'Arc realized she didn't react to his call. "Nice view, isn't it?" He looked at the sky and back at her to find that she didn't see him.

"Ryfia?" L'Arc called to the still figure who didn't respond at all, like she was in her own world. L'Arc got in front of the place she was gaping at and waved his hand in front of her face but no response. Finally, he made a fist and lightly knocked once on her forehead, in which she flinched, realizing he was there.

"L-L'Arc?" Ryfia finally responded, making both laugh after a small silence. "Did you need something?"

"How are you feeling?" L'Arc worriedly looked at the diva.

"I'm feeling a bit better...Sorry about back there, I'm just feeling strange." Ryfia looked to the ground and then looked back at L'Arc. "What was it that Niko was talking about?"

"Huh? What?" L'Arc confusingly looked at Ryfia.

"Crystallization?" Ryfia asked, making L'Arc flinched. "What happened after I fell in the ocean?"

L'Arc gaped at Ryfia but then broke the contact and looked out the window. "N-Nothing…look you're fine, right, so there's nothing to worry about…" L'Arc quickly replied.

"…" Ryfia stayed silent for a second then whispered, "Liar."

"Huh?" L'Arc looked at the troubled face of Ryfia, "You don't believe me?"

"No," Ryfia answered, "You're hiding something. If I'm fine, then why did Alf show much hate for me back in Verct? Why do I feel so tired now and then? Why are we not with Eesa right now, proposing the third law?" She said, stacking her questions one on top of the other.

"Ryfia…" L'Arc looked at the ground. "I…don't want to hurt you too much."

"Then, tell me! Nothing's hurting me more than this." Ryfia pleaded the swordsman, awaiting his reply. "L'Arc!" she shouted, catching the attention of everyone onboard.

"You fell in the ocean and injured yourself near the Verct Skywalk. When we found you, we took you to a doctor. He told us that…" L'Arc paused not wanting to continue.

"Told you what?" Ryfia tilted her head in confusion. L'Arc stayed quiet which worried her more. "Tell me, L'Arc!" The Diva frantically shook the swordsman.

"You're crystallized!" L'Arc finally said, horrifying Ryfia as she let go of L'Arc and stepped a few steps backward as she stared at the swordsman with a perturbed expression.

"The Hozone you took in started to crystallize you and is the reason why you are so tired." L'Arc said with great courage. Ryfia, shaken up by the answer, couldn't believe what she heard.

"_I'm going to die?"_ She thought to herself. She began to feel like the ground was swept from her feet and her vision began to blur up. She began to feel dizzy and felt herself sink as the view in front of her started to dim. L'Arc slowly walked towards Ryfia.

"H-Hey, what's wrong, Ryfia?!" L'Arc inquired the diva. Ryfia controlled herself and snapped out of it, shaking her head.

"Nothing…" She mumbled. The group looked at the two with worry as L'Arc looked back at them with a worried face.

A long silence followed between the two when suddenly something hit the lightship. L'Arc got ahold of Ryfia and prevented her from falling by holding her arms. The lightship rocked frantically as the party was falling.

"What the heck's going on?!" Serge shouted.

"I don't know! Someone's attacking us from behind!" Cecille replied, trying to take full control of the steering.

"Hey, is that…Alf?" Leslie questioned, holding on to the railing near the door.

L'Arc looked out the window and spotted an Imperial lightship shooting their lightship. "Argh! Stupid Alf!"

"Fire back, will ya?!" Niko shouted over to Cecille, in which she shook her head in return. "What about crash landing?"

"Yeah, let's do that," Serge shouted sarcastically, "That's the last thing I want to do while we're up SO HIGH in altitude, Niko!" he finally answered.

"Then all we have to do is fight back…" Rastan calmly stated. "We'll go to the top and fight them there, maybe even reason with them."

"Good idea! Let's go!" L'Arc ordered the party. Everyone scrambled to get to the top of the ship while Cecille stayed and tried to keep the lightship balanced.

"Ryfia, Stay here!" L'Arc commanded.

"I want to come with you, L'Arc!" Ryfia said.

"No! You can't!" L'Arc shouted. "I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Please! I want to help you!" The ship was hit harder this time, making L'Arc and Ryfia bump into each other and making the two hit the wall, letting out an "ouch" sound.

"Are you alright?...See, this is what I mean." L'Arc stated trying to get back up after the diva fell on him.

"But-"Ryfia tried to reason, but was cut off.

"No buts! Grab this and stay here. Don't move, Ryfia."

"Okay, fine, but be careful," Ryfia nodded, grasping to a side railing as L'Arc carefully walked towards the opening.

"Cecille, make sure the lightship maintains balance beside their lightship. Also, make sure Ryfia doesn't come out, got it?" L'Arc demanded the hero, in which she nodded in reply. L'Arc climbed out the roof to catch a glimpse of Alf's created commotion.

* * *

><p>"Hmph, you don't stand a chance against us." Dynos bellowed, as he hit them with his dark magic.<p>

"What the heck are you guys trying to do?!" L'Arc questioned the deathchanter.

"You still don't understand? We do what we think fits best for our gain." Clyde explained.

"In other words…destroy you! Along with the Imaginal Diva," Dynos laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, funny, but where will that get you?" Leslie sarcastically responded, as she shot the last corpse that stood before Dynos aroused another one. Rastan swiftly sliced the corpse but didn't finish it off.

"Lord Alf has ordered us to bring him the Diva, dead or alive." Clyde chuckled as he swung his axe to the group. "Any hesitation will cause you more trouble."

"_Sword of crimson, incinerate them all!" _L'Arc used Ignis Beat on Dynos and Clyde, getting them distracted. "What could you possibly want for her?"

"In order to bring something back, you must sacrifice another," a familiar voice came from behind Dynos and Clyde.

"Alf…" Serge held his dagger tightly. The group kept their fighting stance until the Emperor fully gave the group his attention.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Niko inquired.

"Well, why don't we show you? Hand her over!" Alf demanded.

"No way!" Niko and Leslie said, as they shot the ground in front of them.

"No? And I was making it easy for you…" Alf shrugged at the stupidity of the other group. "It's time to turn it up a notch…" Alf smirked, unsheathing his sword and positioning it for battle.

* * *

><p>The lightship jerked side to side harshly as the groups fought. Cecille tried her full best to keep the lightship balanced and Ryfia held tightly to the bar as she saw a big lightship out the window, lined up with Cecille the Brave.<p>

"This is a hassle! Why does it have to be like this?" Cecille cried in agitation.

"Want me to help you, Cecille?" Ryfia asked the trouble hero.

"No it's fine Ryfia, just stay there. Thank you though," Cecille smiled at the diva.

"Cecille, am I really…..going to die?" Ryfia innocently asked.

"What? No way anything like that is going to happen!" Cecille shouted. "As far as I know, we won't give up that easily."

"Cecille, crystallization is fatal to our bodies. I know that I won't survive." Ryfia muttered as her voice shivered.

"Please, stop, Ryfia. That's not for you to worry about." Cecille consoled the diva as a blast from outside hit the lightship.

"What's that?" Ryfia stood up and ran over to the window to see Alf and his group attack L'Arc's group with Excel Acts. "Oh no!"

* * *

><p>"He's so powerful," Niko said, as he covered his face with his gun and left arm in defense.<p>

"Is this really all? Well we must finish the attack right?" Alf taunted as he performed his Excel Trinity. _"Mystic fortune!" _They all said as it drowned Rastan with spears of water attacking him and bringing him down.

"Alf, why?! Why should we fight?!" L'Arc questioned the mad prince.

"Because that is what destiny has planned for us, L'Arc." Alf said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Do you remember when we were young, we fought each other to see who was stronger?" L'Arc questioned the puzzled Alf as he smiled remembering the memory.

"We never finished the fight, did we?" Alf smiled when he closed his eyes, then he slowly opened them to see L'Arc smiling at him.

"Yes, I guess we didn't…only because Zamuel had a time rule." L'Arc snickered.

"But this time…" Alf began as he caught L'Arc's attention, "I'm going to win!" Alf held his blade forward, looking at L'Arc with hate.

"What?" L'Arc said as he was shocked by Alf's statement. "You're still going to-"

"Yes…for Adele…" Alf said with pain in his voice.

"Wait! Adele? Are you going to-"Rastan questioned before he was interfered by Dynos' shot.

"Be prepared, L'Arc!" Alf shouted as he raised his sword to have it emit a light, spinning it into a circle and slashing it against all the party members. Heavy wind slashed the group and the lightship, making it rock.

* * *

><p>"Alf is defeating them, Cecille!" Ryfia said in a trembling voice.<p>

"This is crazy, if the lightship breaks, we'll fall right in the ocean!" Cecille worriedly cried. Ryfia saw the opening and the way to get out.

"Oh no, smoke!" Cecille cried.

"I have an idea, Cecille." Ryfia looked at Cecille's confused face, "But you won't stop me, okay?" Ryfia warned the little hero.

"Ryfia are you out of it? They couldn't beat Alf, so how are you going to? I can't let you!" Cecille called to Ryfia as she walked towards the opening.

"Trust me Cecille; we have no other choice…" Ryfia sighed, making Cecille leave the steering. The lightship started to get out of balance which made Cecille fall and Ryfia run to Cecille for help with no one on the steering.

"The lightship!" Cecille screamed but realized when it came back in stability.

"I've got this," said the familiar voice, "they need your help!"

"Cecille?" Ryfia looked at the little girl, receiving a smile and nod.

* * *

><p>"Alf!" L'Arc shouted to his best friend, who didn't give a care about what L'Arc said. Breathing heavily, L'Arc dropped to the ground, holding his arm in pain as the whole party gave up to Alf's power.<p>

"That was easy!" Dynos crossed his arms in victory. "Now, to finish you off, Child of Eesa." L'Arc looked to the ground in defeat.

"We're done for…" Leslie said as she panted. Alf held his hand out as a light started forming within his palm. A beam of light sparked as he made a fist and brought it above his head.

"_Behold," _Alf said as he brought his hand down in the direction of L'Arc, _"Real Revelation"_

L'Arc's eyes widened as crystallization formed around his group, crystallized spears formed in the sky and prepared to slash down at L'Arc's team. L'Arc grinded his teeth and shut his eyes, already feeling the arrows pierce through him.

A singing voice in the distance softly filled the atmosphere as a secure and calm aura embraced the group. L'Arc opened his eyes to a violet haired girl standing in front of him and sang as luminous rain fell from the sky and created a shield around the team, protecting them from the piercing spears that Alf had made to attack them.

Alf's piercing gaze set on the innocence of that face and his ears gave full attention to the purity of her song. L'Arc slowly got up with the support of his sword that he had stabbed into the ground. His emerald eyes met the hazel eyes of the girl when she turned around to face the group.

"Ryfia…" L'Arc whispered, surprised by the face.

"Are you alright, L'Arc? Everyone else?" Ryfia inquired.

"Ryfia, I told you to stay!" L'Arc scolded the diva, who was not affected by his words.

"Not in this situation, L'Arc. I won't lose my friends." Ryfia shook her head as she talked with confidence. She turned around to see an angered Alf.

"Imaginal Diva, come to die?" Dynos threatened the girl, as she just stood there, unaffected.

"I guess I'll take care of you first." Alf bellowed with a smile. Ryfia gave a challenging look to Alf as she spread her arms out, defending the group. Alf smirked as he lifted his sword towards the sky; cerulean circles surrounded Alf as he dashed towards Ryfia at full speed.

"Ryfia, get back!" L'Arc shouted at the still girl, who didn't move a muscle as Alf attempted to slice her.

"L'Arc, don't stop me…" Ryfia mumbled as her arms stayed out, she tightly shut her eyes to take in the pain of Alf's blow. Alf swung his sword down as blue light emitted from his sword.

"_This is my true power!" _Alf growled as L'Arc shockingly looked at the priestess give herself in to Alf. Everything happened quickly, L'Arc was puzzled on what to do and fell down to the ground on one knew. Alf suddenly reached Ryfia and slashed his sword down. A cloud of fog covered everyone as the visibility decreased for anyone to see each other.

"Ryfia!" L'Arc screamed looking towards the direction of where he saw them.


End file.
